Past Meets Present
by Kalico Autumn
Summary: Kagome now lives as a demon with her mate Sessohmaru. She lives a happy life with him for 50 years until someone from her past comes back for a visit. she's torn between the happy life she currently lives and the friends she left behind so many years ago.
1. The Past Fifty Years

w33t! Ok, this is my first ever fanfic to be posted. Its not the first I've ever written, just the first I've decided to share with people. & no, I don't own Inuyasha, though it would be freakin awsome if I did, so don't get mad at me for w/e reason u can think of. Anyhowz plz read & enjoy & read the bottom part for a small preview of whats ganna come up in the next chapter or 2. – 3

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Past 50 Years**

Almost fifty years had passed since Kagome had left Inuyasha. She now lived as a pure demon miko with her mate Sesshomaru. She doesn't regret leaving Inuyasha, nor does she miss him. But she does have regrets for leaving her other friends in his care without saying goodbye.

Kagome sat in her favorite sakura tree. The smallest one in the very center of the orchard. A spring ran by just below the tree giving the area a calming affect.

Her mind wandered back to the years when she was a shard hunter. She remembered the good times she had with her friends. And the joyous defeat of their greatest enemy, Naraku. It was a great time for her. But not the life she looked for in her dreams.

She now lived her dream. She had someone who loved her and would protect her for life. She knew Inuyasha could fit that description easily, but he wasn't for her. She wasn't ever truely happy with him.

She knew the moment Sesshomaru saved her life that he was meant for her. It happened during their battle with Naraku.

Naraku had struck at her, aiming to kill, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's quick actions. Kagome didn't know where he came from or when he got there. She was just relieved that he saved her. And when the battle was over, Sesshomaru had denied Inuyasha the right to come near Kagome.

Inuyasha had changed during the battle. His lust for blood increased, though he still kept his self control and consciousness. His eyes had turned blood red and his fangs and claws grew considerably. Sesshomaru had told him that he's no company for a human girl. But Kagome had refused to go with the demon lord just yet saying she had to go home first and square things out there.

She headed back to the well fully aware of the two demon brothers "secretly" following along behind her. When she got home she informed her family that Naraku had been defeated and that she had decided to stay in feudal Japan permanently. They made arrangements for a fake death for her the following day. Kagome visited her friends one last time before heading home for the last dinner she would have with her family. The following morning she scrambled back down the well with her pack over her shoulder carrying her most valuable possessions.

Kagome exited the well back in feudal Japan to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a blood war. Both were badly injured, though Sesshomaru had the upper hand, seeing as how Inuyasha's injuries from the previous fight hadn't healed all the way. But that didn't stop the death blows that came non-stop at the demon lord.

Inuyasha saw Kagome first and the look he gave her was murderous. His eyes glowed and his fangs were bared. The look almost sent Kagome back down the well from fright had she not been immediately pulled out by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's death glare was the last thing the miko saw before she blacked out.

When Kagome woke, she was lying in a strange, but comfortable, bed in a beautifully decorated room. She looked around to see the demon lord sitting beside her bed looking thoroughly exhausted but relieved to see the girl awake. His injuries were far more intense then Kagome had remembered and he soon filled her in on what had happened while she was in her own era, and after, when she had blacked out. Kagome could hardly believe what the man was telling her, but she somehow knew to trust her x-enemy. So it was that Kagome started her life with her beloved Sesshomaru.

With the weeks that had followed, Sesshomaru had found a way to turn his human mate into a demon. It took nearly a year for the transformation to complete, but it was painless, so Kagome didn't mind. Every day she grew a little stronger, and with Sesshomaru's training, she quickly learned the ways of demons. Her miko abilities fully developed which helped increase her powers greatly.

Some years later, when Rin was fourteen, she too went through the transformation. Unluckily for Jakan, however. He, thinking that with the girl's transformation, was "free", so to say. Though he no longer had to care for her every human need, he was responsible for teaching her how demons act. And both Sesshomaru and Kagome had to admit that he was doing a good job at it. Rin's physical training was kept for Kagome, who all too eagerly took up training her.

The two had formed a sisterly bond, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. He viewed Rin as a daughter type figure, therefore making Kagome the mother. And she did play the part when Rin was young, but as soon as the girl had grown, their relationship turned more friend-like. After some time Sesshomaru accepted it, realizing he couldn't change anything about it.

Kagome felt a familiar warmth approaching her. She remained silent and didn't look up, knowing full well who the being was.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Kagome finally looked down at her Sesshomaru who peered back up at her. Concern adorned his beautiful face as he waited for her answer.

She smiled and lightly drifted down to him in a relaxed sitting back position. He held out his arms and she landed softly in them, the air of lightness around her disappearing.

"I was a while ago. But not now." she said.

Sesshomaru smiled, the concern never leaving his eyes, as he turned and began walking back towards the castle, "Rin became worried when you did not return home for lunch. I believe she has something she wishes to show you. She refuses both Jakan and myself see it. I think she set another trap for Jakan. It really makes me wonder where she comes up with these ideas."

Kagome blushed at this, "well, she's only paying her respects to the toad for all he's done for her."

Sesshomaru looked at her and seemed to peer right through her. He frowned slightly, "why do you encourage her to do such things?"

"Because it takes encouragement for people to achieve things. If she doesn't win now and get her confidence up, she'll never have the courage to go into a life threatening battle with the hopes of winning." she answered.

"Yes, that is true. But why not have her set death traps for the servants instead?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sessh, this is a young girl that used to be human. She hasn't killed a single creature in her entire life. The very idea would terrify her. She's not ready for killing yet. She's still a child. She still needs to have fun. Setting traps for Jakan is her idea of fun," Sessh gave her a skeptical look. Kagome sighed and continued, "when she is ready, and able to defend herself on her own, we'll set a trap for her. Nothing harsh. Just a taste of what could happen to her in the future. We'll set one of the east wing servants on her and see how well she does."

Sessh sighed, "you're too good of a mother for this... and you haven't even bared pups of your own yet!"

Kagome grinned, "aww, Rin loves you more then she does me. When we have our own pups I promise not to be such a good mother. Now stop sulking cause you know I'm right."

"I'm not sulking," Sessh said eyeballing her.

Kagome jumped down from his arms and ran backwards in front of him, "of corse you're not. You don't need a reason to look so sad like that."

A gleam of mischief fluttered into Sessh's eyes and he grinned. Kagome faltered seeing this and let her triumphant grin fade. A second later she realized his intentions and, squealing, ran for the hills.

Sessh chuckled and followed his prey carefully. In no time he was at her ankles, and though Kagome was laughing, she ran with all she had. Sessh reached out to grab her, inches from her flowing lavender fighting kimono. Kagome spotted a low branch and saw her opportunity to get away.

She lightened herself and jumped just as Sessh closed his hand, but on thin air. Kagome kicked off the low branch doing a back flip and landing behind her Sessh. Before he knew it, she had pounced on him and they both rolled, head long, into the tall grass.

They tumbled and Kagome allowed them to come to a stop with her mate landing on top. He looked down at her in confusion, wondering why she let him be on top, but the look was soon swept away at the smile on Kagome's face. He realized her plan in an instant, but ignored her triumphant grin as he proceeded with his earlier intentions.

Kagome squealed with laughter as she lay pinned to the ground with Sesshomaru sitting atop her, tickling her senseless. Her attempts to get free were put to vain as Sessh held her tight, finding joy in her sweet torture. Tears came to Kagome's eyes from laughing so hard and Sessh finally let her up.

He stood and helped Kagome to her feet, "we should get back. Rin probably thinks something happened to me too by now."

"Yeah," Kagome said still trying to get herself to stop laughing, " I don't need _two_ sulking demons on my hands."

Sesshomaru pouted and Kagome gave him a serious look. She leaned forward examining his beautiful face. He glanced down at her, weary of what she was thinking & thinking of doing. Slowly, Kagome lifted a hand and, pointer finger extended, poked his cheek before quickly withdrawing it as though she never did anything.

Sessh smiled giving her a curios look, "what was that for?"

"It was me hoping to get you to smile. Obviously it worked!" Kagome said grinning.

Sessh's smile grew and he leaned down kissing Kagome on the lips. She melted into him and pouted when he pulled away all too soon for her liking. He smiled at the disappointed look on her face and took her hand in his.

"We must go," he said.

"You owe me big time, mr.!" Kagome said following him.

Sessh smirked, "we'll see."

"No fair!" Kagome said pouting more.

"Ha, look who's sulking now," Sessh grinned.

"I'm not sulking, I'm pouting!"

* * *

weeeeeeeee! tell me what you think! I know this skipped a lot on how she got to be with sessh, but info on what happened when she blacked out & some stuff on the fight with naraku will come up sometime in here.

PREVIEW TYPE THING: some1 from kagome's past comes to pay her a visit, but its not as joyous a visit as she would have hoped for. She recieves some good & bad news on whats happened to her friends durring her absense and how life has been for the shard hunting group. So look for that in the next chapter, or the one to follow. Lol, I don't know which one it'll be in cuz I havent written it yet. But I guarantee it'll be in one of the next few chapters! – 3


	2. A Visitor From the Past

mmmk, wow. i started this last year & am just now getting back to it. i suck. XX oh wellz. thank you much much for the whopping 2 reviews i got! XD! ok here we go!

* * *

**CHP. 2 AVisitor From The Past**

Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the entrance hall to their large palace, each taking a step back upon seeing their adopted daughter glarring daggers at them.

Rin peered up at them, hands on hips, with a look of utter disgust on her face. She turned up her nose, crossed her arms & turned her back to them, "i guess you guys really dont want to see my brilliant idea this time. That's fine, i'll show _Hakuu_ instead!"

"Rin-"

"-I dont want to hear it, Sessh!"

Kagome grinned at her daughter as she watched her begin to stalk off, "she acts more like your mate then i do."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, leaning down to give Kagome a quick kiss before heading off down another hall. Kagome turned back to Rin who was purposefully walking slow with the intension of allowing her mother to cath up to her.

"Rin, u know what Sessh thinks of Hakuu. You shouldnt be threatening him with the boy like that."

Rin kept her nose up, chosing not to look at the miko, "Hakuu is a good guy. He should be more open to the prospect of my having a boyfriend. Plus you both know i didnt really mean it anyway," she shrugged, finnaly allowing a sheepish glance up at her mom.

Kagome grinned, "that may be so, but you also know how protective he is of his little girl."

"I'm not little anymore, Kagome! I'm a 42 year old girl who looks like a 16 year old! He should really give me more freedom then what i already get."

"Dont forget we over look the fact that you're 42. In our eyes, you're still only 16, and Sessh is going to treat you depending on that."

"It's not fair!" Rin threw up her arms in exageration, "If i were human he couldnt say what i could or couldnt do at this age!"

"Yes, well, if you were human you wouldnt look like a 16 year old. You'd be old and wrinkly & start to get grey hairs. In fact, i'd probably be dead already."

"Dont say that, Kagome. That's the very reason why i'm glad we're not humans. But still, i wish i had more freedom."

"I'll talk to him about it, but no promises, alright?"

Rin squeeled and hugged her mom around the middle. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her down the corridor, "c'mon! You gotta see what i've done this time!"

They emerged out into the back courtyard. Everything was still and silent, as though something remarkable were about to happen. Kagome noticed not even the song birds sang as they peered down at their land owners. She sat on the wooden platform and watched as Rin called a servent to her, ordering him to fetch Jakken in a very nonchallant way. He bowed and went off to do her bidding. Rin ran over to Kagome and they jumped up into the highest tree with a view to watch as Rin's plan unfolded below them.

Minutes passed until the little toad came out into the fresh air, muttering under his breath as he did so. He stood where Kagome had been sitting moments before, looking about for the reason he was called out here for.

Rin waved her hand & held back a giggle as Sesshomaru stepped out from behind a tree, some yards away from Jakken. He jumped up upon seeing him and ran forward to meet his lord.

"Mi-Lord! I thought the servent was telling tall tales that yo had summoned me when first i didnt see you out here! I had heard you were-"

The little toad was kept from finnishing his sentence as he tripped on a cord that had been strung accros one end of the small bridge that went over the spring which held koi. He tumbled over, his two headed staff flying through the air, right at Sessh's chest, only to go straight through him. Jakken cried out as he watched his lord disperse right before his eyes, leaving nothing but the cool evening air around him.

He cursed out loud at being fooled so easily, just as he heard the sound of something large rumbling about over head. He looked up, his eyes bulging as a huge boulder rolled off 2 tree branches, dropping right at him. He scuttle out of the way just in time, only to have it crash through the wooden bridhe, shattering it to peices. The toad screeched, as he attempted to scramble away, but failed, falling animated into the chilly water below. He surfaced in time to see that the boulder had activated a wooden lever, which was inches above the water & hooked to a small pen upstream. The door to the pen opened, releasing dozens of large, hungry looking toad fish.

Rin squeeled in laughter as she watched the small toad try to swim about & evade the carnivorous fish around him. She jumped down, followed by Kagome, to get a better view of the scene.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My Lady Kagome! Please help me!"

Kagome grinned and grabbed a near by stick, reaching out with it to Jakken. He latched on & held tight as Kagome pulled him back to safety. She held back a laugh as she watched him hypervenalating on the ground below him.

"Aww, Kagome! Why'd you have to save him? You're ruining my fun!" Rin grinned at Jakken who spluttered up to her in anger.

"YOU! I'm going straight to Lord Sesshomaru! We'll see about your torturing me! He'll make sure you never so much as look at me anymore!"

Kagome couldnt help but laugh at this. She waved her hand over the little taod's head, lightening his weight till he levitated up to eye level with her, "sorry, Jakken, but Sesshomaru and i have agreed to let her keep _"torturing"_ you. It's good training for her, so learn to accept it."

"WHAT? How could you do such a thing to me? After all those long, faithful years of service to him, he's going turn on me and allow this impure-blood - ouch!"

Kagome removed her hand from over him suddenly, sending him falling to the ground to land roughly on his bum. Her skeptical grin changed instantly to a frown as she glarred down at him, "dont you ever call Rin or myself impure-bloods, you little toad."

"Well it's true! you'd already be dead if it werent for Lord - AAHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls turned their backs to him as he flew through the air after being kicked by Rin. They walked back inside, both fuming & hiding the fact that they were both severly hurt from being called such names.

Sesshomaru watched from the dinner table as his two girls stormed into the room, nearly knocking down the double doors and servents as the did so. They seated themselves at the far end of the table, neither caring to look up at him.

"Umm, what's going on?"

The youkai's brow rose when neither of them answered, let alone look up at him. He studied their movements, noting how they both jerked their arms and hands, nearly swallowing their chop sticks along with their food. He could sense their intense auras were stronger then they normaly were, but he could see that Kagome's was on the brink of breaking. He sighed, knowing what that meant.

Leaving them to their meals, he looked down at his own knowing it'd be better to leave them be for the time being.

Not too long later, Rin suddenly stood, exclaiming to Kagome that she needed to vent some anger, and left the room. Sesshomaru followed her aura, looking out the window as he sensed her leaving the palace to go to the front courtyard. He watched as flocks of birds took flight from the trees as their canopy homes were either destroyed or misshapen. Smoke rose from an area a fair distance from the castle, followed by the shaking of dozens of trees till they were uprooted and fell to the ground below.

Sessh sighed, looking back to Kagome who had just finnished her own meal and stood abruptly. She said nothing as she left the room, her aura only a heartbeat from breaking.

The Demon lord stood as well, calling to a nearby servent, "go find Haku and have him go to Rin. I believe she needs someone with her at this time."

The servent bowed, leaving the room. Sessh went out the same door Kagome had disappeared from and slowly followed the direction in which her aura had gone. He was surprised at how fast she had reached the opposite side of the palace, but then he remembered her anger often fueled her to do remarkable things. Soon enough he stood before the door to Kagome's favorite room, the indoor koi pond.

He entered, looking to the large stepping stones that led a path directly through the pond. Kagome lay on her side on the largest one, looking down into the water, with one finger tracing through it. Tears slowly fell down her nose as the beautiful fish below her followed her finger.

She looked up as she sensed her mate watching her and sat up, turning her back to him. Sessh sighed, slowly making his way over to her and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her stiffin in his grip and leaned around to gently kiss her on the cheek.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She didnt answer immediately so he stroked her long silky hair, allowing her to gather her thoughts. Finnaly, she answered, "maybe it would have been better if Rin and I hadnt turned into demons... Things would be easier and you wouldnt be thought of as a disgrace to all the demons..."

"Kagome..." he didnt know what to say, nor did he have any reason as to what brought about this little problem. Both girls had been fine earlier, now, only after an hour, they had both turned bi-polar. "What in the world ever gave you that idea?"

Kagome sighed, her tears coming out in full sobs now, "Rin had played another trick on Jakken sob and he called us impure-bloods... sob... He's right, you know...sob... we're both good for nothings...sob sob"

Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her, "i cant believe you actually listened to the little toad. You know he's wrong. If you guys were disgraces, why did i search for a way to turn you into demons? You know i love you and Rin more then anyone else alive. I dont care what other demons think of me. They all know they're no match for my, or your, power. You're stronger then the three other demon lords and myself and because of that, they have reason to fear you. They dont call you a disgrace because you're a so kalled "impureblood", they say it because they fear your power and know that you're so strong because you're Kikyo's reincarnation. You hold holy power, as wel as demon strength. So stop all this nonsense of you being better off not being a demon."

Kagome sniffed and turned around, leanign up to kiss him, "Rin would want to be with Hakuu right now, you know that, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I sent him to her already," he smiled at the shocked look on her face, "that doesnt mean i approve of their relationship, though i will allow it. Make sure she knows it was me who sent him to her."

Kagome grinned, "of course!"

Sessh leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She opened her mouth to allow his toung to venture into it. His hands slowly roamed down her body, sliding into her kimono to lightly grip her breast. Kagome moaned as he began undo her kimono with his other hand when the door burst open, emiting a frantic looking demon who over looked the fact that his lord was beginning to disrobe his mate.

Sessh blocked the servents view of his mate as he fumed, looking at the demon in total rage, "what do you want!"

"My Lord! Please forgive me for interrupting, but there's a demon in the entrance hall who burst in without word and started demolishing everything in sight! He keeps demanding to see Lady Kagmome and he has the Shikon no Tama with him! Lady Rin cannot stop him from destroying things, but she has been able to keep him from entering the palace further," the servent looked at him in distress, hoping he would not be punnished for interrupting his lord and lady.

Sessh sighed, "very well, we will be there momentarily," he waited till the servent left before helping Kagome cover herself up and stand.

"You dont think it's Inuyasha, do you?" Kagome asked as they went at a near run down the halls.

"I'm not sure. There are a few servents here who do not know him, but ones who do would most certainly have told the ones who dont."

They arrived at utter chaos in the entrance hall. Rin was dodging left and right, blocking entrance to other halls and the stronger servents stood by for any assisstance, but none of them knew what else to do.

Sesshomaru pushed through the servents, followed closely by Kagome. When she spotted who their visitor was, her heart stopped. She looked on in fear as the demon finnaly turned, giving her full view of him & allowing him to see her.

"Shippo..."

* * *

ok, tell me how many people actually expected that? lol. um, yeah, already in the process of writing chap 3. bout half way done now. so yes! please R&R! thank you! 


	3. What Was Left Behind

_please note:_ Rin is an inu demon who can manipulate ores and make illusions (thats why Sessh desolved in Chp. 2) & pretty much looks like Ayame, only dark hair w/ mini sailor moonmeat balls XD& the clothes r kinda combined with a battle outfit like Sango's. Kagome is just a - holy - type demon (is that possible...? x.x) & she can lighten gravity with her hands to make things float. she mostly wears kimonos that r adapted to combat and quick movements, usuallyin pastel colors.Hakuu is tall w/ long greenish-black hair thats tied in a pony, but it's not way up on his head like Koga's is. he looks like 1 of those smart people & pretty much is, but doesnt like to show it. he's the next strongest demon in the palace after Sessh, Kagome & Rin.

& of course, _italics are thoughts & flash backs_

so yes, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chp. 3 - What Was Left Behind**

"Shippo..."

Kagome didnt know what to do. She didnt know if she should be happy to see her surrogate son before her, or affraid at the sudden appearance and look of him.

He looked different, yet still the same. He had grown dramaticly, now looking to be around eighteen in human years. His clothes still resembled his childhood wardrobe, though now they were made for traveling and fighting, and showed the many hardships and battles he'd been through with rips, holes and dirt. The whole Shikon no Tama hung around his neck in the same bottle Kagome had used to keep the shards in . He was taller then Kagome, but not quite as tall as Sesshomaru, though in a few years she knew he would certainly rival the demon lord's height. He was slim, yet fit, and his hair had grown down to just past his shoulders and was tied up in a pony tail very similar to Koga's, though his beautiful copper hair was tangled and coated in mud to match the rest of his attire. His face was no longer cute and innocent, but spent and furious, looking as though he'd seen more horrible things in his life then one would care to imagine. He looked downright exhausted, but refused to acknowledge the fact as he dropped the vase he had been holding, letting it fall and shatter to the floor beside him. His eyes dulled as he looked on at the well kept Lady Kagome. He took a step forward, reaching out his hand to her, whispering so only those close by could hear, "I finnaly found you..." before he passed out.

Sesshomaru placed a protective arm around Kagome as he watched the rabid demon step forward, then was surprised when he passed out, whispering barely audible words as he fell. Kagome broke from his grip to rush to Shippo's side. She knelt down, turning him over so he lay on his back. His hands held deep cuts in them that bled onto the marvelous cherry wood floor. She held her hands out over him and closed her eyes, emiting her power onto him. The kitsun glew a bright white color as his wounds healed in seconds. Kagome looked up to a nearby servent.

"Take him to a room in the southern wing. I want him bathed and rubbed with aloe. Have the tailors make identical clothes and burn his old ones. Do not touch the Shikon no Tama, understand? I placed him a deep sleep so he should be out for at least a day or two. And be gental with him."

The servent looked at her like she was crazy, but bowed, nontheless, and lifted Shippo with the help of another servent. Kagome stood and watched them carry him off.

Sessh stood next to her, "Kagome, do you know what you're doing? He just destroyed our entired entrance hall, who knows what other damage he can do."

"He's my adopted son, Sessh. I havent seen in over fifty years, i cant just let him be how he was. And you saw him, he was exhausted and in a state of rage. He was probably doing things he wouldnt normaly do in his right mind," she turned to Rin, who was standing beside a tall tiger demon that looked seventeen in human years who was Hakuu, "will you two do me a favor please? I want you to stay with him and make sure he doesnt do this again when he wakes. He knows you, Rin, so he should hopefully be a little at ease. Tell him i will be with him shortly when he wakes."

Rin nodded, but said nothing. She looked up appologeticly at Sesshomaru, but recieved only a warm smile from him.

"I've decided you two may be together, but i'm warning you, if you try anything i will tear you to shreds and send you to be a minion of Naraku in the underworld," Sessh said to Hakuu.

Hakuu gave him a nervous look before smilling cheekily, "dont worry, my Lord, I promise nothing will go on that you would not approve of," he bowed, taking Rin's hand in his and left the entrance hall to follow the direction in which the servents had taken Shippo.

Sessh sighed and looked back at Kagome who was healing one of the servents who had tried in vain to stop Shippo's rempage. His arm had been snapped in two, and grimmaced as it slowly righted itself under Kagome's hand.

When she finnished she looked around at the surrounding mess. She waved her hands. Everything glew a dull white as it lifted into the air, zooming around till they were in their rightful places and fixing themselves so everything looked good as new when the color finally faded away.

The servents watched in awe as she did this, each gaining a new respect for their lady. _Hopefully now they wont think of me as a disgrace to the demon race..._

She walked over to Sesshomaru who watched his love heal not only people, but the inadimate objects around her. He knew for sure now that with this show, the little group of servents around them would follow her into war and to death if she asked them. Their awe-inspired looks proved that.

He smiled, leading her out of the entrance hall and into their own room in the center and highest point of the palace. They entered the room, which was the size of an entire normal twentieth century house. The four poster bed was larger then a king sized bed and furnished with silver and emerald sheets and bed spreads. A dark green canopy covered it on all sides, making it hard to see the inside. Kagome absolutely loved the bed. She truely felt like the demon lord's mate when sleeping in it beside him.

She walked over to the double glass doors on the opposite side of the room and opened them, letting the cool breeze waft in. She had asked Sesshomaru to have the doors specially made, exclaiming how the room was too stuffy and needed natural lighting, even if the candles gave the room a very sexy atmosphere.

She walked out onto the balcony, looking out over the palace & the northern section of the demon lord's land. She watched as the cherry orchard past the palace swayed gently in t breeze, giving the area a very serene feel. Sesshomaru came up beside her, leaning on the rail.

Kagome sighed, "so what do you think will come out of this?"

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye and grinned, "a long night of hot sex."

The miko laughed, "not that, i mean Shippo returning."

"I'm not sure," Sessh looked out over the cherry orchards, "nothing good, i suspect. He's not the same little demon child you knew from fifty years ago. Plus you left him with that monster."

"Hey now! You know full well i wanted to go back for him but you wouldnt let me!"

"I know, I know, i'm just kidding."

Kagome pretended to growl at him as he jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her. He led her to the bed, moving aside the canopy to fall atop the soft bedspread. His hands roamed her body once more, finnaly able to free her soft skin from it's cloth confinement. Once hers were off, he quickly worked as disrobing himself, delving back down onto her body for a long night full of wonderful love making.

* * *

_Where am I...? It's too quiet in here... I havent had a peaceful rest in so many years..._

Shippo's eyes slowly opened, focusing on the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He sat up with a jolt, his hand instinctively reaching up to the small bottle around his neck. He relaxed slightly as he felt the cool glass benieth his fingers. He noticed the only clothes he wore was a pair of loose short pants, and had been bathed and rubbed with aloe at some point of his sleep, much to his distaste.

He looked about the room, examining the finely furnished furniture. Everything was set in shades of green, his favorite color. This calmed him a little, but he couldnt ignore the anxious feeling that never left his stomach. His eyes darted to the door as it abruptly opened, emiting the grown up version of the youg Rin he remembered from fifty years ago. A tall man had followed her, only to stop in the doorway as he noticed the kitsune had awakened from his slumber.

"What is it, Hakuu?" Rin turned around, her smile fading as she saw Shippo glaring at her.

"Uhh, I'll go get Kagome..." Hakuu turned, closing the door lightly behind him.

Rin looked at him nervously before walking accross the room to open the window, well aware of his eyes following her every move, "Kagome will be here shortly to speak with you, " she turned back around, shrinking under his slitted gaze, "Um, how are you feeling? You've been asleep for three days now and it's just past noon in case you're wondering."

When she recieved no response, she continued, "we had new clothes made for you. They're in the wardrobe. They look exactly the same as your old ones, but these are made with the finest of silk. Um, you can change in the wash room, just there. I'm not supposed to leave your room once you're awake, as I'm sure you can imagine why."

Shippo stood and walked over to the wardrobe at the foot of his bed, grabbing the teal ribbon set upon it to tie his hair back. He opened it and pulled out his outfit. It did indeed look exactly the same as his old clothes, only now they held a glossy sheen indicating it to be made ofsilk fit only for a ruler. He hadnt felt such fine silk since before his father was alive. The smooth feeling of the cloth in his fingers brought back memories he had long put to the back of his mind.

He looked up at Rin who waswatching his actions with fascination. Without a word to her, he walked pastand into the washroom to clothe himself.

As he pulled the soft cloth over his arms, he reveled in the watery feeling of it, looking at himself in the mirror and noting how his newly groomed look made him look lordly. He liked it. He stepped back out to see Rin standing beside Kagome by the door. The girl smiled warmly at him before leaving the room, closing the door behind her to stand just outside in case Kagome would need aid for any reason.

Shippo scoffed, sitting himself down in the chair in the corner of the room, crossing his arms and legs and looking at Kagome with sharp eyes. She fiddled nervously with her fingers before walking over to sit at the end of the bed nearest him.

"It's nice to see you after so many years, Kagome."

His voice cut through her like Kagura's _Dance of Blades (1). _It sounded remarkably like Inuyasha's voice. Not so much in pitch or tone, but more the attitude. This disappointed her remarkably. _So he's mad at me for leaving him behind... cant say i blame him though... i deserve it..._

"So... how have you been, Shippo?" she asked, deciding to ignore the voice similarity.

"How does it look like i've been, Kagome? After you left with the _demon lord_, Inuyasha went balistic. I saw the entire thing from when you came out of the well. It's not exactly easy coping with two of my friend's deaths."

"What? What are you talking about? Who died?" Kagome looked at him with confusion, truely not understanding what he was talking about.

"So, your night in shinning armor hasnt told you everything after all. How interesting," he looked up in a very thoughtful way, purposfully dragging on the moment and keeping Kagome on her toes.

"So tell me what happened then."

"It's simple," Shippo looked back at Kagome, allowing her to dive into his eyes to see the years of pain and torture he'd endured, "Inuyasha killed Sango and Miroku."

Kagome's heart stopped. No way could that be possible. How could two of her very best friends be dead, simple as that? Especially not by Inuyasha's hand. Sure, he was enraged at her for more then one reason, but that couldnt drive him to turn on his other friends, could it? Surely this was a mistake. It had to be, or Shippo was lying outright to her. But when she thought about, the later seemed more likely.

"You know, Sesshomaru could have saved them. He was close enough to hear their screams as Inuyasha cut through them like butter. He turned to see him do it, too, but i saw the look on his face as he turned around to keep going. He's not the loving demon lord you take him to be, Kagome," Shippo's eyes were cruel as he looked on her without blinking.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes, but she refused to break away from his gaze, "you're wrong. He cares about more things then you could ever imagine. He would have gone back for them, but he knew he would have been too late. And he would never leave me as an open target..." the tears streamed down her face now, and she couldnt help but burring her face in her hands, allowing her sobs to come out in full, "I cant believe this... They're dead and it's all my fault... I'm such a horrible person...!"

"Kagome..." she could hear his voice soften slightly, "you know they would willingly die for you if they had to. As would I. You dont know how many times i would cry myself to sleep at night, wishing i could be with you. That's why i've dedicated my life to getting the entire Shikon no Tama for you, which is one reason why I am here before you."

Kagome's tears stopped as she looked up to see Shippo stand and pull the little bottle from around his neck and hold it out to her. The tears flowed once more as she jumped up, embracing the kitsune in a death squeeze. Shippo hesitated before wrapping his own arms around her, remembering a time when he often felt another person's warm body against him.

She pulled away and took the bottle, holding it in her hands as though it were something that could shatter at the slightst touch. Shippo took a step back and scratched bhind his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"The only thing about the jewel is that there's only one shard missing," he looked down appologeticly at Kagome as she pulled it out from the bottle, "Inuyasha has it."

Kagome gasped, looking up at him in horror.

He continued, "yeah... The Tetsusaiga wouldnt work for him after you left so he had to go get a new sword made and Toutousai refused to forge him one, so he had to go to the next best thing, which was a girl who had taken up her father's job as a black smith after he died. She supported her entire family with this job, and she luckily happened up come upon a shard, which she melded with her main tool to make her crafts. When she finnished Inuyasha's sword, he killed her and took the shard from the hammer and used it for his own purposes."

Kagome ran her finger over the chip in the jewel's surface, listening to Shippo as he continued his story, "I was surprised when Sesshmaru didnt pick up the jewel after you had dropped it coming out of the well, but i'm more glad that Inuyasha didnt get his hands on it. I had snatched it up before he had even known it was out of your possesion. After he killed Sango and Miroku i ran away to Kaede and had her place a non-detection spell upon it so Inuyasha wouldnt know i had it. When Inuyasha found me with her, he assumed i had run away out of fear and forced me to go with him."

Shippo ran a hand through his hair and sat down in the chair once more, looking hard at the floor for several minutes. "He thought he could train me to be his vassal, but i refused, and recieved more then my share of beatings from him. After many years of abuse i was finnaly able to get away. I went to Koga and Ayame's pack. I knew they would willing protect me from that terror for as long as they could, and they didnt a good job of it for a while. When i was with them, Koga trained me in combat and i learned skills that even Inuyasha hadnt heard of. Ayame trained me with medicinal herbs and helped me earn the respect of all wolves, so now wherever I go, i can get aid from the local wolves if I ever need it. But Inuyasha eventually found me, and he demolished Koga's entire land, nearly killing the whole pack, but i drove him away. We battled for several hours and i almost lost my life to that monster, but i managed to evade his final blow and escape him. After that i knew it wouldnt be safe to stay with anyone else, so i roamed the land, passing throught towns to stay alive and spreading the word of a new terror running about, and searching for the jewel shards. Then a week ago, while I was at a village on the other side of the moutain ranges that surround this land, i sensed and extremely large jewel fragment coming from a cave at the very edge of the mountains. So i went over to find an enormus demon there, who put up one of the greatest fights i've had after Inuyasha. After i pulled the shard from It's body and watched it meld with the rest of the jewel, who all but Inuyasha himself would come out from the cave's depths, laughing like a maniac..."

_**Flash Back**_

_"So It's true. You're the one who's been scouring the land for the jewel shards and spreading word of another monster out. Dont you find it rather remarkable that the next unbeatable monster would be a half breed such as myself?" Inuyasha's eyes glew a blood red as he glared at Shippo, his fangs bared in a maniac grin._

_Shippo spat at the ground before Inuyasha, "you are no half breed, you are just as you say, a monster. Worse then Naraku himself."_

_Inuyasha's grin grew, "I suspect that you'll run to that wench, now that youhave all that you can get of the jewel shards. All but the one that's laid burried in my chest. You'll need all theKamis in the heavens to help you get this one from me."_

_Shippo watched as Inuyasha reached over to pull his sword from It's sheath, but looked on in shock as the Tetsusaiga was thrown roughly at his feet. He looked up, to see Inuyasha pointing above his head, where a human girl was dangling on a rope by her middle._

_"Pick up the sword and defend her, Shippo. You wouldnt want to see such an innocent girl die by my hand, now would you?"_

_Shippo glared back at him, "she wouldnt be the first innocent person I've seen you murder, Inuyasha," he cringed as he heard the girl above him cry out in fear._

_"Very well, then." _

_Inuyasha pulled his sword from it's sheath. It looked different then he remembered. Before it merely looked like a second Tetsusaiga, now it glowed a blood red to match his eyes, and just above the hilt was what looked like a contorted monstrous face. Huge yellow eyes buldged out, awaiting to see it's next victim, and a mouth full of four inch long fangs drooled in aniticipation of it's soon to come meal. _

_The half breed raised the sword, jumping forward, only to be stopped by the Tetsusaiga's shinning blade. _

_"So, It's asI thought," Inuyasha backed off, but kept his sword out, "I want you to relay a message to Kagome. Tell her that soon she will find herself at war with who she had onced loved. I'll make her par forall she's done to me.And take that sword to my brother. He may need it in the battle to come."_

_"You think it's that simple to just let me go like that?"_

_Inuyasha looked thoughtful before raising his sword again, "you're right."_

_With speeds too fast for even Shippo's keen eyes to catch, Inuyasha was in front of him, delivering a blow to his stomach and knocking him back on the ground with a breath taking jab of his sword's pommel. Shippo gasped, looking up at the monster in time tosee him reach up and cut the girl lose, letting her fall to the ground with a painful thud. She looked up at him with pleading eyes as he raised his sword one last time and brought it down with hardly any effort, letting it cut through her entire blody. No blood spilled just yet, as her two halves fell to the ground, leavng the white orb of her sould floating where her heart had once been. Inuyasha held out his sword as the contorted face sucked in the air around it, gulping down the girl's soul entirely. Shippo's stomach churned as he watched the sword pulse with new power._

_Without waiting for another word, Shippo got up and ran from the cave, not bothering to stop for anything as he he headed west, set out to find Kagome at last._

**_End Flashback_**

"So that's how i came to you," Shippo explained as he continued to keep his eyes averted to the floor, "Inuyasha's new sword, the Kurautama(2), It's nothing live i've ever seen before. It doesnt just kill people, it eats their soul and then disintegrates their bodies and grows stronger with each soul it's eaten. I dont know how we're going to beat him in this next battle, but we have to find a way or else the world will be worse off then if it were Naraku. Inuyasha is seriously the most powerful demon i have ever encountered or heard of. This is the second reason i have returned to you. To warn you of the war that's about to break out."

Kagome nodded, "Shippo... i dont know what else to say other then i'm sorry you had to go through all of that, and thank you for coming back to me. I dont know where I'd end up if you hadnt."

He examined her eyes, seeing that was genuinly in pain for him having to endure all that he had and that she was more then grateful that he came back to her. He scoffed, and looked away, "It's no big deal. I really had no where else to go other then here." Before he knew what happened, he found himself in another of Kagome's embraces, his breath nearly squeezed from his lungs, "uhh... Kagome... cant breath..."

"Oh, right," she released him wiping away the tears of joy that had sprung to her eyes, "c'mon, lets go talk with Sesshy about you staying here."

"Uhh, i dont think that's such a good idea..."

"Nonsense! You're staying, or else!" Kagome pulled him from the room before he could further argue and soon found himself staring up into the eyes of the demon lordwho looked all but pleased with his suddenappearance.

_

* * *

_

(1) i think it's called _Dance of Blades_, right? well, u all know what i mean! X.X i havent seen inuyasha since like, the end of season 4. i miss it mucho, but i never find the time to watch it. one of these days i'll buy the entire series, which will be like... a lot of money...

(2) Kurautama - soul eater. something i came up with on my own. XD

* * *

- is currently listening to Kelly Clarkson's _Break Away -_ o.o;;;; 

anyway! i hope u liked it much much! i am so horrible at sex scenes! i wanna like... u know.. write it all out, but i'm so embarrassed! XP o.o;;; uhh, yeah! anyhow!please R&R! XD!

- gets way much excited when people R&R XD! -

Arigato!

* * *

doooooooooooood, omg! i had this finnished like twice & stuff kept happeneing to my comp so things didnt save & i've hadto re-type everything like a kajillion times! meh! dies

* * *

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, finnaly done! droolz > i am so dead after this... such a pain to write it... cries i hope you all like it or i'll cry some more! lol... R&R plz!

- KA


End file.
